Futuro
by skyunns
Summary: Y se puso a pensar por primera vez en el futuro que él quería, y haría realidad; un futuro en el que una persona especial estaría con él sin importar nada, una persona que era la rubia maga celestial, Lucy Heartfilia.


_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi jurisdicción, pertenece al mangaka Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo historias a partir de sus creaciones—Personajes, Tiempo, Lugar, etc.—claramente dando los créditos correspondientes. La historia/Drabble/One-shot en si me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary: Y se puso a pensar por primera vez en el futuro que él quería, y haría realidad; un futuro en el que una persona especial estaría con él sin importar nada, una persona que era la rubia maga celestial, Lucy Heartfilia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **———————————————————————**_

 _ **Futuro; Capítulo Único.**_

 _ **—————————————————————**_

 _ **.**_

El futuro para Natsu no era nada más que algo que el siempre ha pensado para así poder un día cumplirlo, no algo que el tan conocido destino depararía ; o al menos esas fueron las palabras que su padre Igneel le dijo:— _ **Hablar sobre el futuro**_ —. Y el las tomo como una ley de vida, la cual seguiría hasta el fin de sus días.

Desde que algunos acontecimientos habían sucedió en su vida, y en la vida de los que lo rodean, Natsu se había puesto pensar seriamente en algunos puntos cruciales de su existencia; y uno de esos puntos era el futuro. Siempre pensó que su futuro sería genial, con miles de aventuras por vivir y disfrutar junto con sus amigos, y conocer extraordinarios lugares que nunca se hubiera imaginado, por supuesto no podía faltar la comida—su amada, y preciada comida—; pero ahora después de todo lo que él había vivido a sus cortos diecisiete años, ya no sabía si ese sería su futuro, ya no sabía si quería ese futuro.

Y cuando la palabra futuro retumbó en su cabeza en lo primero que pensó fue en su compañera de equipo: Lucy Heartfilia. Todavía no sabía el porqué de que el aquel día en Hargeon en donde la tomo de la mano y la llevó a Fairy Tail; más él no se arrepentía de esa acción que fue tal vez producto de su instinto, nunca se arrepentiría de conocerla.

Aún en su mente vagaba el recuerdo de la Lucy del futuro, como ella llegó de pronto en medio de los grandes juegos mágicos para poder salvar al reino de la destrucción; pero aún así lo que más recordaba era como ella murió dando su vida por su yo del pasado, en ese momento él se sintió impotente por no hacer algo para poder salvar a Lucy. No podía permitir que ese fuese el futuro de Lucy, no mientras el estuviese a su lado, no mientras compartieran sus futuros.

Un futuro juntos; aquellas tres palabras que hicieron que en su semblante se mostrará una sonrisa, y una vista soñadora la cual se dirigía a Lucy—esta se encontraba sentada en una silla de las de la barra—. En su mente miles de imágenes lo bombardearon en donde Lucy y él estaban presentes los dos juntos, en ninguna faltó ella o él y podía asegurar que en cada una de ellas el la había protegido como él prometió.

Ese era el futuro que él quería, que el soñaba que se hiciera realidad; el futuro en el cual Lucy y él eran feliz juntos.

Ante aquellos pensamientos se levantó del lugar en el cual se encontraba sentado para acercarse a Lucy, la cual seguía en el mismo lugar—sentada en una silla de la barra—. Camino a paso decidido hacia ella, sin flaquear ni una vez; cuando estuvo frente a ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas llamando la atención de la rubia, está lo miro confundía, el solo le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Luce, tengamos un futuro juntos.

 _ **«Si»—La palabra que quería como respuesta, y la que obtuvo como tal.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **————————————————————————————**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Nuevo Drabble! ¿Corto? No lo sé, bueno al igual no me a de importar tanto ya que en realidad plasma lo que quería decir en este Drabble; más espero les haya gustado lo que han leído aquí, y me dejen sus humildes opiniones sobre el escrito.**_

 _ **Ojala que Natsu no haya quedado tan OCC/OOC, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir así; pero que más da, espero les haya gustado al Natsu que escribí en el Drabble. Disfrútenlo, bye.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **«¿Reviews por un futuro feliz?»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **—Mart.**_


End file.
